Un Amour au Coeur des Ombres
by potine
Summary: On dit que l'amour est un sentiment destructeur et pourtant si puissant que nous ne pouvons, nous, humains, vivre sans lui. RATING MA
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Je viens avec une toute nouvelle histoire, qui sera très courte (une dizaine de chapitres je pense) et qui m'a été soufflé par la Bicyclette Bleue, bien que par la suite, cela va changer donc je m'excuse pour celles et ceux qui me diront que c'est plagié…

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et à bientôt…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Un Amour au Cœur des Ombres - Part 1

On dit que l'amour est un sentiment destructeur et pourtant si puissant que nous ne pouvons, nous, humains, vivre sans lui.

J'ai ressenti cet émoi, cette passion, qui nous a caractérisé mon Amour. J'ai vécu le grand saut immortel qu'est le sentiment amoureux, je m'y suis donné corps et âme, j'y ai plongé avec dévotion et si cela était à refaire alors j'y succomberai sans hésitation car si pour cela, je le vis de nouveau dans tes bras alors des ailes me pousseraient dans le dos et m'emmèneraient dans ce paradis qu'est notre amour, mon Amour…

Je t'ai rencontré un beau printemps de l'an 1939…

**O-O-O**

Tu étais une jeune fille respectable, de bonne famille, de Gascogne. J'étais déjà un homme et j'avais laissé derrière moi l'héritage de ma famille car je ne voulais pas me perdre dans des faux semblants et des manières qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Avec la fortune que j'avais reçue de mes parents, j'avais aidé les républicains espagnols qui étaient entrés en résistance contre le régime oppressif de Franco et pourtant aujourd'hui, mon combat était vain. Les allemands s'étaient mêlés de cette bataille et avait remporté la guerre d'Espagne.

Si j'avais su qu'en ce jour du 20 juin 1939 j'allais rencontrer la femme de ma vie, jamais je n'y aurais cru. J'étais depuis ma tendre jeunesse, un homme à femmes. J'avais eu ma première à l'âge de treize et depuis chaque nuit, je m'endormais entre les cuisses d'une créature de rêve. J'avais toujours cru, ou plutôt on m'avait toujours inculqué que l'amour n'était pas pour notre rang, balivernes. Enfin, cela je ne l'avais compris que bien plus tard…

Tu te trouvais sous l'ombre d'un immense chêne, tes admirateurs te tournaient autour tels des vautours et pourtant tu ne les voyais pas. Ton regard vide dans ce visage de porcelaine qu'était le tien m'avait tout de suite intrigué. Que pouvait-il bien t'arriver petite fille pour avoir une mine aussi perdue ? Je ne savais pas à quoi tu pensais mais chaque sentiment qui te traversait devenait visible sur ton si joli minois et alors tu me devenais ouverte et vivante. Tes longs cheveux bruns attachés de manière sévère te rendaient plus durs alors que tout en toi n'était que jeunesse. Etait-ce toi qui voulais te vieillir ou bien était-ce ce que la bien saillance te dictait de faire ? Si ce dernier cas s'avérait vrai alors c'était que la bonne société n'était pas pour toi : chacun de tes gestes montrait ton esprit sauvage et cela, je le comprenais… Nous nous ressemblions tant toi et moi et pourtant jamais encore nous ne nous étions adressés la parole…

Tout le long de cette journée, je t'avais observé à découvert et pourtant il avait fallu qu'un certain évènement nous fasse nous rencontrer…

Tu t'étais retiré à l'orée des bois qui longeaient la propriété de tes parents, je t'avais suivi du regard et je t'avais vu partir à la rencontre d'un autre que je m'étais mis à haïr à l'instant où tu avais daigné poser ton regard si envoutant sur lui. Si tu savais combien j'avais pu le haïr… je voyais dans tes gestes précipités et libres que tu accordais de l'importance à cet être vil.

Ce Jacob Black.

Rien que son nom m'amenait encore un goût amer dans la bouche.

Je m'étais rapproché de vous et continuais à regarder ton manège pour qu'il te tienne compagnie. Chaque cellule de mon être avait alors été envahie de colère et d'acidité en te voyant minauder devant lui. Je l'observais te repousser sans délicatesse, te disant des mots que je n'entendais pas mais il me suffisait de voir tes réactions pour voir qu'il te blessait. Je ne te connaissais aucunement et pourtant déjà tu me soufflais le chaud comme le froid et m'inspirait les pires émotions qu'un homme pouvait ressentir après avoir rencontré son autre. Car c'était ce que tu étais, _mon autre_, et cela je l'avais su dès le moment où j'avais posé mon regard sur toi.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire… Te voir t'acharner sur lui pour qu'enfin il te voit comme tu étais : une jeune fille qui devenait femme ou bien le fait de t'entendre lui dire avec ferveur les mots que jamais je n'imaginais femme me dire : _je t'aime_.

Ce Jacob dont tu ne rêvais que l'amour était parti non sans te blesser une dernière fois. Je ne pouvais en voir plus sans rester de glace et alors je m'étais mis à fumer tout en continuant à te regarder. Je t'avais vu verser quelques larmes avant de te ressaisir et de te voir jurer. Si tu savais combien t'entendre l'insulter m'avait ému et combien je t'avais désiré à cet instant précis… Je t'entendais te faire une promesse, un jour ou l'autre tu l'aurais dans ton lit et ce, même si tu devais rompre ton amitié avec lui, lui qui allais se marier très prochainement… Ainsi voilà la raison de ta peine… Ses fiançailles.

Tu continuais à jurer et à vaincre ta peine. Tu faisais les cent pas dans ce morceau de jardin qui n'en était pas un réfléchissant au plan que tu devais mettre en place pour l'avoir. Si tu savais combien l'idée de ses bras et de son corps tout contre toi avait pu me faire mal… Je t'observais t'escrimer et réfuter toutes les idées qui te passaient par la tête et je ne sus ce qui te mis à bout jusqu'à ce qu'un pot de fleur finisse par s'éclater non loin de moi, contre le tronc contre lequel j'étais appuyé. Je m'étais mis à siffler d'instinct et c'était alors que nos yeux s'étaient rencontrés.

Jamais je n'avais un brun aussi riche que celui de tes prunelles. Je les avais crus vides sous le chêne mais à présent, ils étaient brûlants de colère et de détermination et alors la petite fille que je croyais que tu étais était devenue la plus belle des enchanteresses. Si t'entendre jurer contre Jacob m'avait excité, il n'en était rien en comparaison des insultes que tu as pu m'atribuer.

_**« -Que faites-vous ici ? m'avais-tu crié**_

_**-Je fume et me promène dans ce… ce semblant de jardin. T'avais-je répondu en te souriant.**_

_**-Partez et je hurle. M'avais-tu rétorqué. »**_

Quelle n'avais pas été ma réaction ? J'avais ri. Tu me donnais l'impression d'être un chaton en colère alors que tu te pensais lionne. Un jour, de cela je me le jurais, tu serais à moi et alors tu deviendrais ce que tu prétendais être. Je te ferais tourner la tête et tu miaulerais comme une chatte en chaleur, de passion en réponse à mes caresses. Tu étais tout ce qu'un homme désirait du beau sexe.

Je continuais à te contempler alors que tu t'approchais de moi. Je riais de toi et pourtant, tu étais au-delà du désirable… Tu me traitais de tous les noms d'oiseaux imaginables et je me sentais d'autant plus allumé. Tu te mis à me donner des coups de poings sur le torse et à chaque contact de ta main contre le tissu fin de ma chemise m'envoyait des chocs électriques dans tout le corps. Dieu comme je te désirais. Je te voyais déjà allongée sous moi, les cheveux détachés et étalés au pied de cet arbre contre lequel nous étions, je nous voyais déjà partagé les plaisirs de la chair et chaque fibre de mon être tremblait à cette pensée…

_**« -Quelle fougue pour si petite fille. Dites-moi, j'aimerais beaucoup voir si vous avez un tel feu, une telle passion quand vous partagez la couche d'un homme. T'avais-je avoué.**_

_**-Quel rustre ! M'avais-tu hurlé alors que tu m'avais mis une gifle ».**_

Sans un geste de plus, je t'avais pris les poignets dans une de mes mains et m'étais penché sur toi, me réfugiant dans la courbe de ta nuque et m'étais mis à te sentir. Ciel ton odeur était celle du paradis ! Je te sentais remuer contre moi mais je n'en avais que faire, tu étais contre moi.

_**« -Cessez de me renifler, je ne suis pas une truffe sale porc ! M'avais-tu rétorqué d'un ton acide ».**_

Je m'étais reculé et t'avais relâché, te laissant t'éloigner de moi. Tu m'avais fusillé de ton regard si profond et je m'étais senti me perdre dedans. Je n'avais même pas vu préparé la gifle que j'avais reçu peu de temps après t'avoir libéré de notre étreinte. Tu étais parti alors sans te retourner alors que je m'étais remis à rire de toi tant ta colère était belle. Tu retournais vers tes admirateurs…

Je m'étais contenté de t'observer de nouveau de loin et ton regard était redevenu vide, seuls lorsque tu croisais le regard de ton « amour » ou bien le mien, il s'animait, l'un de passion, l'autre de colère. Dieu que tu étais belle !

_**« -Alors Masen, comment trouvez-vous cette fête ? me demanda Ben Cheney, le prêtre de ton village mais aussi mon ami.**_

_**-Combien croyez-vous que nous en avons avant que la guerre n'éclate ? Regardez ces jeunes gens, ils sont insouciants de ce qu'est la réalité des batailles et des morts. Ils ne sont qu'ivresse et joie de vie. Je sens, mon ami, que, si guerre il y a et guerre il y aura, nous la perdrons et leur espoir ne sera alors plus qu'un lointain souvenir… Soupirais-je.**_

_**-Je ne te savais pas aussi défaitiste Edward, me rétorqua-t-il en réponse. »**_

J'avais haussé les épaules en réponse alors que je continuais encore et toujours à te contempler. Je me demandais ce que tu deviendrais alors que la dureté de la guerre t'aurait frappé. Je ne pouvais me l'imaginer tant tu étais l'image de l'innocence. Mon ami semblait avoir suivi mon regard…

_**« -Je vois que la beauté des lieux t'a envouté. Rit-il.**_

_**-Qui est-elle ? Lui demandais-je sans te quitter des yeux.**_

_**-De qui ? Isabella ? Elle est ma cousine ? Viens, je vais te la présenter… »**_

C'était alors que nous avions été présentés officiellement, bien que j'eus préféré la manière officieuse. Tu m'avais fusillé du regard en me voyant t'approcher mais tu m'avais vite ignoré, ne me laissant même pas te donner mon nom. Tu avais discuté avec ton cousin, avec qui je voyais que tu étais proche. A la fin de votre conversation, tu t'étais éloignée, poussée par un de tes admirateurs à danser et alors je t'avais vu valser. Mes yeux ne voyaient que toi alors que mon cœur battait pour toi. Qui étais-tu pour m'avoir autant ensorcelé ?

J'avais passé le reste de la journée à te contempler, je ne voulais et ne pouvais que faire cela. Tu étais si saisissante petite fille, si femme et tigresse quand tu n'étais que colère ou passion et pourtant si innocente. Alors que les invités partaient et qu'il était temps que je prenne congé, je t'ai vu t'éloigner et donc naturellement je t'ai suivie. Tu avais le regard perdu dans le loin, regardant la campagne qui s'étendait à tes pieds. Tu rêvais de choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à toi et je ne cessais de t'observer dans l'ombre d'un platane.

Des voitures klaxonnèrent au loin et c'était à peine si tu en prenais conscience.

Ben vint te dire au revoir et me salua une dernière fois, m'envoyant un sourire au passage. Je croyais bien qu'il avait déjà deviné l'obsession que tu étais devenu pour moi. Déjà avait-il disparu que tu retournais à tes songes. Je rêvais qu'ils me concernent mais je me berçais d'illusions… Je m'approchais de toi en silence et me mis à respirer ta peau. Je vis une chair de poule se formait sur ton épiderme mais c'était à peine si tu l'avais perçue.

_**« -J'ose espérer que vous rêvez de moi, te dis-je dans le creux de l'oreille. »**_

Je vis des frissons te parcourir alors que tes poings se resserraient le long de ton corps.

_**« -Vous ne pouvez comprendre quelque chose qui vous dépasse… Rétorquas-tu avec acidité.**_

_**-Oh vraiment… Vous ne rêviez pas d'un certain Jacob. Te demandais-je avec mesquinerie.**_

_**-Ainsi dont vous avez pu voir mon humiliation. Je ne vois même pas ce que je fais encore avec vous alors que vous ne cachez même pas votre bassesse.**_

_**-Isabella, vous rêvez d'amour avec un homme qui ne vous voit même pas. Soupirais-je.**_

_**-Taisez-vous ! Comment pouvez-vous parler de lui alors que vous ne le connaissez pas ! Dis-tu mauvaise et en colère.**_

_**-Je connais les hommes comme lui et il ne vous voit pas comme je vous vois…**_

_**-Oh et comment vous me voyez Monsieur… Je ne sais même pas votre nom. Réplicas-tu.**_

_**-Encore vous auriez-vous fallu écouter et me laisser me présenter Isabella. Souris-je. Quand à comment je vous vois, cela je le garderais pour moi jusqu'à ce que…**_

_**-Jusqu'à ce que quoi ? Continuez monsieur, je suis toute ouïe… **_

_**-Jusqu'à ce que tu te donne à moi Isabella. Te susurrais-je à l'oreille. »**_

Je ne cessais de t'émoustiller mais pardonne-moi tu étais si tentante et si éblouissante en colère. J'avais cru que j'allais de nouveau recevoir une gifle et cela, je l'aurais mérité mais rien ne vint.

_**« -Jamais je ne me donnerais à vous. Juras-tu entre tes dents.**_

_**-Nous verrons bien, Amour. Tu me supplieras de te prendre et je le ferai avec plaisir. Te répondis-je en souriant et en m'approchant de ta peau. »**_

Tu ne réagissais pas et je ne pouvais voir la flamme de ton regard. Dans un dernier élan qui frôlait le désespoir, je te dis au revoir et tu me répondis par un adieu à jamais. J'avais retrouvé ma tigresse… je m'étais penché d'autant plus sur la courbe de ta nuque et t'avais soufflé…

_**« -Mon nom est Edward. Edward Masen. »**_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Alors votre avis ?**

**J'attends vos reviews avec une vive impatience pour savoir si je m'attelle à une suite…**

**Bisous.**

**Vôtre. Potine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Bien je vais faire quelques modifications… Voilà, comme je suis de Lyon, je ne connais que l'histoire de ma région durant la seconde guerre mondiale et donc… Je vais changer les origines de Bella. Dans le chapitre 1, j'ai dit que l'on situait en Gascogne et bien, je vais changer cela et dire qu'elle vient de Grenoble comme cela, je pourrais parler de choses que je connais.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse la suite. Merci pour les reviews de : ****melaniiie**, **littlemissbelly, Bella Swan Cullen02, celine11, Lisa1905, Imaginaire-de-kiki, shona91, Isabella-Edward-SC, Fee'Lil, erika shoval, nodame (L'auteure de la bicyclette bleue a eu un procès car son œuvre ressemble de loin à **_**« Autant en emporte le vent »,**_** donc tu as tout à fait raison ^^), Cloums.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Un Amour au Cœur des Ombres – Part 2

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

La guerre avait éclaté le 3 septembre de cette année 1939 après que les gouvernements anglais et français aient laissés un ultimatum à l'Allemagne d'Hitler.

La guerre que j'avais prédit en juin dernier à ton cousin venait d'éclater et voilà que tous les hommes valides, jeunes et fringants, partaient pour se faire tuer. Je me mis à penser à toi, – je ne faisais que cela depuis notre seule et unique rencontre – qu'allais-tu devenir sans tes prétendants et ta cour ? Oh douce Isabella, qu'allais-tu faire durant cette guerre ? Je t'imaginais gambader dans ta campagne alors que nous serions en train de nous promener, pauvres bougres, sous les bombes.

Enfin, cela n'était pas encore mon cas.

Je tentais de raisonner les généraux de notre défaite avenir. Nous étions loin d'être préparés aux forces allemandes et à leur avancée technologique. Mais pauvres de nous, nous étions entre les mains des vieux de la Grande Guerre et ils ne juraient que par la tradition. J'avais l'envie de fuir loin d'eux, loin de cette guerre qui ne me concernait point et de m'en aller te rejoindre, t'emportant au gré du vent et je te rêvais consentante…

Pensais-tu à moi ? J'imaginais que non et pourtant, toi, tu étais loin de quitter mes pensées… Chaque femme avec qui je partageais la passion des corps avait ton visage, ta peau et c'étaient tes soupirs, tes gémissements que j'entendais sous moi. Je profitais des derniers caprices que pouvaient encore offrir Paris. Ah Paris, je t'imaginais à mon bras alors que je te ferais virevolter dans mes bras avant de t'étreindre jusqu'aux premières lueurs du matin. Ah Isabella… Je me voyais coller mon corps contre toi, me fondre en toi alors que nous serions en train de nous faire l'amour sur cette nouvelle musique arrivant des Amériques, le Tango, danse de la Passion des corps. Oh très chère Isabella, je serais près à faire des folies pour gagner ton estime, ton corps pour ensuite ravir ton cœur…

Je venais à l'instant de sortir d'une réunion avec ces fameux généraux et ils nous envoyaient dans le mur. Comment pouvait-on être aussi inconscient ? Cela me dépassait. Je t'imaginais leur faire la leçon, Isabella. Oui, je te voyais leur montrer ta joie de vie et rien que cette vision m'apportait le sourire.

Je marchais dans les rues de Paris, j'étais aveuglée par le mirage que tu représentais dans ma vie. Chaque jeune fille brune avait ton visage, chaque senteur délicieuse qui les suivait me rappelait toi. Petite fille, tu avais laissé une trace de feu dans mon existence et je désespérais de ton absence dans cette vie terne qu'étais devenue la mienne après t'avoir rencontrée.

Je vis devant moi une fille qui te ressemblait. Chacune de ses courbes étaient les mêmes que les tiennes. Je ne pouvais espérer de te savoir dans la même ville que moi et pourtant, l'espoir se mit à bruler au creux de mon cœur. Je me mis à la détester, comment pouvais-je en être arrivé à là ? J'avais toujours aimé ma liberté, mon indépendance et maintenant je me retrouvais enchainé à ton souvenir. Je me demandais même si tu existais vraiment ou si c'était mon imagination qui m'avait joué des tours ?

Je ne me rendais même pas compte que j'avais accéléré l'allure pour voir si cette fille n'était pas toi. Plus je me rapprochais, plus je te reconnaissais en elle jusqu'à sentir ton odeur sur son passage. Un inconscient passait en vitesse et elle ne le voyait pas. Par je ne savais quel miracle, au moment où elle tombait, bousculée par le passant, j'avais eu le reflexe de la retenir. Ta senteur envahissait mon existence de nouveau et je ne pus me contrôler et je me mis à la humer de manière impolie. C'était tout toi, ta senteur florale et libre. J'ouvrais les yeux, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je les avais fermé et je ne pouvais croire en ce que je voyais…

Elle était toi.

Tu étais juste en face de moi, dans mes bras. Ton corps chaud était pressé contre le mien et je sentais ton cœur battre à l'instar du mien.

Tu ne m'avais pas vu, ton visage était niché contre mon torse. Je ne sentais pas le temps passer, tu avais éclipsé tout ce qui n'était pas toi.

_**« -Excusez-moi. Soufflas-tu tout contre moi. »**_

J'avais peur qu'en te répondant, tu fuis. Pourtant je voulais retrouver ta flamme petite fille. Je ne pus me résoudre de garder le silence en ta présence.

_**« -Ce n'est rien Isabella. »**_

Je sentis ton corps frêle et pourtant si tentant se raidir.

Tu ne m'avais pas oublié. Mon cœur se mit à battre de manière perdue tant l'espoir était fort.

_**« -Oh non, par pitié, pas lui. Grognas-tu en secouant ta tête tout contre mon torse.**_

_**-Et bien, je plains le **__**lui**__**, riais-je.**_

_**-Monsieur Masen, rétorquas-tu en te reculant avec une grimace.**_

_**-Edward pour les intimes… souriais-je.**_

_**-On est bien loin d'être intime, Monsieur Masen. Crachas-tu avec colère.**_

_**-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois chaton. Lui dis-je en caressant ton visage ».**_

Suite à mes paroles, tu avais tenté de me mordre. Hum, douce Isabella qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi.

_**« -Veuillez me lâcher Monsieur Masen. Déclaras-tu en voyant que tu étais toujours prisonnière de mes bras.**_

_**-Allez Isabella, appelle-moi Edward pour me faire plaisir.**_

_**-De un, depuis quand on se tutoie. De deux, jamais je ne vous appellerez par votre prénom. De trois, lâchez-moi ou je hurle. Grognas-tu.**_

_**-Cela, tu l'as déjà dit à notre première rencontre, Amour.**_

_**-Je compte jusqu'à trois, si vous ne m'avez pas lâché avant cela, je jure de crier à l'aide.**_

_**-Sais-tu qu'il n'ait pas bon de jurer pour une jeune fille de bonne famille, Isabella.**_

_**-Un…**_

_**-J'aime te voir en colère mon cœur.**_

_**-Deux… »**_

Je me mis à rire devant son air furieux et avant que tu n'aies prononcé le trois, je m'étais jeté tel un perdu sur tes lèvres. Ce fut un électrochoc, toute cette obsession que j'avais pour cette créature, qui était toi, se libéra dans ce baiser. Je mis tout ce que je pouvais alors que je sentais un mur se construire entre nous. J'étais le seul à me battre pour qu'il y ait un possible nous et j'avais bien peur d'être allé trop loin. Avant que tu n'aies pu mettre fin à notre baiser, je me reculais et te souriais.

Isabella, tu avais les yeux sombres, exorbités suite à mon audace, une colère sourde brûlant dans leur profondeur. Tes joues étaient rouges, était-ce l'effet de mon baiser ? Je n'osais y croire et c'était pour cela que je me reculais d'autant plus. Il me fallait mettre de l'espace entre nous. Avec un dernier sourire, je te fis une révérence pleine d'ironie et te soufflais un « trois » assez fort pour que toi seule puisse l'entendre. Je disparus à l'angle de la rue où je t'avais retrouvé…

Je crus t'entendre réagir enfin et jurer mais de cela, je n'en étais pas sûr… C'était souriant que j'avais fini ma journée pourtant une angoisse me prenait : quand allais-je te rencontrer de nouveau ?

**O-O-O**

J'avais su que Black était à Paris et s'y était installé avec sa fiancée, Leah. J'avais feinté de le rencontrer par mégarde tout comme j'avais joué un rôle pour devenir proche de lui.

Le pauvre bougre, il vivait dans un monde utopique où la guerre n'existait pas. Seules sa campagne et sa compagne comptaient. Il ne voyait pas l'évidence et même la réalité de la guerre. Je me doutais même des discussions chiffons qu'il pouvait avoir avec sa future femme… J'en venais même à me demander pourquoi il était fiancé alors qu'il était tant féminin. Etait-ce cela que tu recherchais, Isabella ? Des cheveux longs, une stature certes masculine mais une personnalité teintée de pointe de féminisme. Nan mais explique-moi donc quel homme parle de chiffon !

Qu'importe me disais-je. J'avais intégré son cercle et je me mettais à espérer de t'y trouver Isabella.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que je t'avais croisée et donc embrassée. Le fantôme de notre baiser planait sur mes lèvres et je n'arrivais même plus à exécuter ce même geste avec mes amantes. Elles n'étaient pas toi et le simple fait de penser à les chérir avec mes lèvres me révulsaient. Je ne pouvais partager avec elles ce plaisir que j'avais tant pris dans notre étreinte pudique.

Black et sa fiancé préparaient une soirée, comme tant d'autres auparavant mais j'avais entendu dire que de nombreux amis de ta campagne y venaient. Y serais-tu, Isabella ? La nuit sur Paris était étonnamment claire et les étoiles semblaient vouloir illuminer la ville de l'amour. Était-ce un signe de ta présence ? Je voyais en ces astres la lumière que tu avais dispensée sur ma vie durant nos brefs mais si précieuses rencontres. Je me mis à espérer te voir et me préparais en conséquence dans l'espoir de te rencontrer.

Il était tôt dans la soirée quand j'arrivais sur les lieux des festivités et pourtant il y avait foule ce soir dans l'appartement des Black. Tous étaient dans leur plus beau costume et je me sentais tâche au milieu de tous car mon costume dépassait de loin la qualité des leurs. Je crus voir ton mirage au détour de mes conversations. Ta silhouette dans un long fourreau de soie bleu nuit était comme une invitation au péché de chair. Tes courbes divines semblaient avoir été dessinées pour le simple plaisir d'être touchées par l'homme, d'avoir été faites pour l'amour. Mes mâchoires se serraient à la pensée qu'au autre puisse toucher ton corps. Pourquoi étais-tu si tentante petite fille ?

Plus je me rapprochais de toi et plus je pouvais voir les regards lubriques dont tu faisais l'objet et une colère sourde grandissait dans mon cœur à les voir ainsi tenter par toi. Je pouvais observer ton père les épier, la moustache frémissante et te glisser des réprimandes à mesure que tu te donnais en spectacle devant nous, pauvres hommes. Tu semblais ne pas l'entendre car ta cape de renard qui couvrait jadis tes épaules, glissait toujours inlassablement plus bas, découvrant ton dos et la courbure de tes reins si tentateurs. Pourquoi jouais-tu de nous, Isabella ? Cela t'amusait-il de tous nous faire te désirer ? Si cela n'était que moi je t'enfermerais dans ma chambre et jamais tu n'en sortirais…

Je m'approchais de vous et ton père me sourit en me reconnaissant. C'était un homme avisé et intelligent en affaires comme dans ses conversations. J'aimais parler avec lui, je ne savais pas si tu voyais la chance que tu avais de l'avoir chaque jour dans ta vie. En te voyant l'énerver en te pavanant dans ce salon, je ne savais pas quoi dire de tes liens avec Charlie. Je me revoyais avec mon père et la relation avec lui n'était en rien de celle que tu pouvais avoir avec le tien. Je secouais ma tête pour faire disparaître ces mauvais souvenirs. Je continuais à m'avancer vers vous jusqu'à arriver derrière toi et ton odeur de nouveau envahit et hypnotisa tous mes sens.

_**« -Bonsoir Edward. Me dit ton père alors que tu te tendais.**_

_**-Bonsoir Charlie. Isabella. Te souris-je alors que tu t'étais retournée.**_

_**-Monsieur Masen. Me répondis-tu avec raideur.**_

_**-Il semblerait que vous ayez laissé une mauvaise impression à ma fille, mon cher Edward.**_

_**-Il semblerait en effet, j'aime que les femmes se souviennent de moi, même si pour elles, les souvenirs sont mauvais. Te dis-je avec malice. »**_

Ton père partit dans un rire, mettant en parenthèses ce que j'avais pu suggérer dans mes paroles et te regarda avec chaleur. Je me mis à sourire de le voir ainsi. Les rires étaient si rares de nos jours…

_**« - Mon cher Edward, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais s'attirer les tourments d'Isabella n'est jamais conseillé, M'informa Charlie.**_

_**-Il semblerait que la sauver d'un inconscient qui allait la renverser la mette ne colère contre moi. Dis-je en souriant, heureux d'avoir piégé ma belle. »**_

Je vis Isabella rougir alors que Charlie se tournait vers elle et la regardait furibond.

_**« -Je m'excuse auprès de vous alors, me dit Charlie. Il semblerait que l'éducation de ma fille ait quelques lacunes… **_

_**-Ce n'est rien. Dis-je en souriant. Comment va votre exploitation et votre famille, Charlie ?**_

_**-Très bien même s'il ne reste que les anciens et les femmes…**_

_**-Comme partout en France et cela ne fait que commencer vu les décisions qui sont prises par l'Etat Major.**_

_**-Je suis d'accord, nous sommes bien moins équipés qu'Hitler et ce n'est pas avec la technique de la Grande Guerre que l'on va y arriver.**_

_**-C'est vrai… Mais parlons d'autres choses, nous sommes accompagnés d'une dame.**_

_**-Une dame ?! Vous parler de mon Isabella, elle n'est encore qu'une enfant et chaque jour elle se désespère de voir les jeunes hommes partir se battre. Vous devriez l'entendre ruminer : « les hommes et la guerre, ils ne font qu'en rêver alors que les femmes se désespèrent d'eux ».**_

_**-Je vous signale que je suis encore présente pour parler de moi, père. Veuillez m'excuser de prendre congé. Charlie, Monsieur Masen. Finit-elle en me regardant, ses prunelles sombres de colère me fusillant sur place.**_

_**-C'est une magnifique jeune femme. Souris-je alors que je la voyais s'éloigner.**_

_**-C'est vrai mais j'ai bien peur que la guerre finisse par rattraper son caractère sauvage. Soupira ton père. De vous à moi, nous avons bien perdu la guerre Edward ?**_

_**-J'ai bien peur que nous en arrivions à là, Charlie.**_

_**-Alors que Dieu nous vienne en aide alors… Finit-il en se congédiant de moi. »**_

**O-O-O**

La nuit continuait à s'égrainer alors que je continuais à discuter avec des connaissances, mon esprit perdu entre ton image et la discussion que j'avais entretenu avec ton père. Je t'observais papillonner avec les gens de ton âge, surtout les hommes. Tous revenaient du front et avaient eu une permission miraculeuse, je doutais qu'ils en aient de nouvelles à l'avenir…

Au détour d'un couloir, je te croisais et ton parfum me frappa au ventre alors que mon désir ne fit que croitre. Tes yeux me transperçaient alors que tu t'avançais vers moi.

_**« -Les traîtres et les lâches sont parmi nous, on dirait. Dis-tu avec hargne tout en t'éloignant. »**_

Je te pris par le bras et te ramenais à moi. Tes yeux noirs recroisèrent les miens alors qu'un rictus moqueur et insolent prit place sur ton visage. Un mélange de sentiments m'envahit, je ressentais de la colère concernant tes paroles et du désir en te voyant ainsi pourtant la colère prédominait en cet instant.

_**« -En quoi ai-je droit en ses qualificatifs Isabella ? Te demandais-je.**_

_**-Vous m'avez vendu auprès de mon père ! Répliquas-tu avec rage.**_

_**-Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une vérité. Et le deuxième qualificatif, en quoi y ais-je droit ?**_

_**-Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas encore allé au combat. Vous êtes un lâche qui se cache derrière des faux semblants. Je ne comprends même pas comment Jacob a pu vous inviter.**_

_**-Il semblerait que j'entretienne de bonnes relations avec ton cher Jacob pour qu'il m'invite et quand à la guerre, ne parles pas de choses que tu ne comprends pas Bella. Il me semble que ton Jacob en question n'est pas non plus parti à la guerre et tu ne le considère pas en tant que lâche. Te fis-je remarquer narquoisement.**_

_**-Parce qu'il est trop noble pour s'abaisser à jouer à la guerre. Me crachas-tu.**_

_**-La guerre n'est pas un jeu, des personnes en meurent chaque jour alors que tu vis ta vie paisible dans ta campagne. Ce sont des pères, des fils, des frères et cela tu ne le comprends même pas. Quant à Jacob, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne participe pas aux combats. Concluais-je en m'éloignant avec raideur. »**_

Comment un être aussi séduisant que toi pouvait être d'une telle cruauté ? Tu me soufflais autant le chaud que le froid et je me sentais perdu dans mes sentiments. Je te désirais tant et pourtant à chaque fois que je te voyais, tu faisais tout pour t'éloigner ou pour me blesser. Je savais que pour certains points j'étais dans le tord mais je ne voulais que ton attention et si pour cela, il fallait en arriver à te sauver (_ce que j'avais tout particulièrement apprécié_), aider Jacob (_j'avais beaucoup moins aimé faire cela, même si après mûres réflexions, je ne le regrettais pas… Pour Leah tout d'abord, puis pour toi_),… alors j'étais près à le faire.

Je continuais à faire bonne figure, je n'avais même plus conscience d'avec qui je discutais, mon esprit était toujours perdu dans les méandres de notre dernier échange… Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ma situation n'allait plus pouvoir me protéger et que j'allais partir pour la guerre tout comme ton Jacob et cela me frappait de plus en plus chaque jour alors que nos généraux nous enlisaient dans la défaite. Après une énième discussion, je me retirais avec un dernier verre loin de ces fous qui croyaient encore à une victoire…

Je ne savais pas comment j'en étais arrivé là, à te voir isolée avec deux jeunes gens que je reconnus comme étant deux de tes admirateurs. Tu étais assise dans un fauteuil, contre l'âtre d'une cheminée dont la lumière dorée baignait ta peau d'une lueur enchanteresse. Pourquoi me mis-je à te désirer en cet instant alors que tu m'avais tant blessée auparavant ? Pourquoi t'aimais-je ainsi si c'était pour que je souffre de savoir que cela n'était pas réciproque ? Etait-ce une revanche de toutes ces femmes dont j'avais connu les corps et que j'avais toutes laissées au petit matin ?

Tes admirateurs te racontaient je ne savais pas quelle idiotie mais tu te mis à rire alors que je voyais ton esprit leur échappait. Tu étais redevenu cette jeune femme que j'avais vue pour la première fois. Un être chétif et si seul, ton regard vide se perdant dans les flammes. Je continuais à t'observer alors que tu t'isolais. A quoi donc pensais-tu, petite fille ? Ta bouche si insolente n'était plus que le reflet d'elle-même, ta peau si pâle continuait à se pâmer de lueurs dorées mais tu n'étais plus là.

Je ne savais pas ce qui t'avait fait revenir parmi nous, des frissons avaient parcourus ta peau et je les voyais te réanimer et te réchauffer. Tu t'étais alors tournée vers moi et tu m'avais longuement observé. De violents sentiments dansaient dans ton regard alors que nous continuons notre discussion muette. Je ne sus ce que tu avais bien pu voir dans mes yeux pour que tu te renverse dans ton fauteuil et que tu prennes une pause insolente mais si tentante. Mon regard avait lors glissé sur ton corps et j'avais cru me perdre dans mes pensées lubriques. Je nous voyais seuls, nus et moi te couvrant de mon corps et te faisant découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Oh Isabella, si seulement tu pouvais me laisser approcher de toi… Je te vis te redresser et me regarder avec insolence pour ensuite te détourner de toi. Tu avais deviné mon désir et tu me montrais qu'il n'était pas réciproque… Je fermais les yeux suite à ma défaite et me mis à me préparer à partir. Je savais déjà que j'allais continuer à me perdre dans de nouvelles femmes brunes, qui ne seront pas toi, pour m'imaginer que c'était à toi que je faisais l'amour jusqu'au jour ou enfin je t'aurais… De cela je m'en fais la promesse, je t'aurais Isabella.

**O-O-O**

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Qu'avez-vous pour idée au niveau de la suite ? Je suis tout ouïe…**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques ou simplement à commenter****.**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Vôtre. Potine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je vous souhaite une heureuse année 2013, avec toutes les recommandations possibles : amour, santé et bonheur !**

**Voilà, je vous laisse la suite. Merci pour les reviews de : erika shoval, patoun, AnonymeH, lamue12, Anais88, shona91, Bella Swan Cullen02, nephtys56, love-lov-Edward.**

**Oh et avant de me lire, sachez juste que je n'ai aucune béta pour cette fiction et donc vous avez droit à mon premier jet donc vous étonnez point des fautes !**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Un Amour au Cœur des Ombres - Part 3

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Les jours puis les semaines étaient passées suite à cette soirée et je ne pouvais t'oublier. J'avais su par Jacob que tu étais restée à Paris, ton père quant à lui était retourné chez toi. Comment avais-tu pu rester ici alors que la guerre se rapprochait tout comme les bombardements qui tombaient sur nous depuis plusieurs jours ? Je me faisais du souci pour toi et rien ne changeait du côté du ministère de la guerre. Je savais déjà que bientôt j'allais devoir aller combattre, tout comme Jacob qui devait partir dans les prochains jours. Comment le vivais-tu ?

Je rendais visite régulièrement à Jacob et à Leah, j'espérais te rencontrer et même si je n'appréciais guère Jake vis à vis de tes sentiments, je commençais à m'attacher à Leah. Elle te ressemblait, elle n'avait point ta beauté mais elle avait la force de vivre, elle aimait vivre et même si cela jamais tu le concevras, elle était faite pour Jacob. Plus je me rapprochais d'elle et plus j'avais l'espoir que tu laisse tomber tes plans pour le conquérir. J'avais appris il y a peu que Leah était tombée enceinte, quelle mauvaise période pour concevoir une nouvelle vie, ne trouvais-tu pas ? En voyant son ventre s'arrondir, je me demandais ce que tu avais pu ressentir quand tu avais su pour ce bébé… Surement avec rage, petit chaton. Qu'aurais-je pu donner pour voir le spectacle de ta colère ! Je te voyais déjà les yeux étincelants, la moue renfrognée et pourtant si belle et adorable. Je me mis à soupirer à cette idée…

Petite fille, plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que j'étais en train de tomber pour toi, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Je continuais à passer de femme en femme et plus j'agissais ainsi et plus un goût amer envahissait mon existence. Sans toi, ma vie ne valait rien… Peut-être serait-ce mieux que je parte tout de suite au combat, donner mon âme pour la patrie mais je savais que sous le feu de l'ennemi, je penserais encore et toujours à toi et que je ferai tout pour te revenir même si tu ne m'aimais point.

J'étais sur le point de sortir de ma visite journalière auprès de Jacob et Leah quand je crus sentir ton parfum puis te ressentir dans mes bras alors que tu venais de me percuter. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre avec force alors que mon souffle était resté dans ma poitrine. Tu t'étais excusée avant de relever les yeux vers moi, alors tu t'étais transformée en une tigresse prête à sortir les griffes quand tu m'avais reconnu. Ciel, comme tu étais désirable !

_**« -Monsieur Masen. Avais-tu répliqué avant de vouloir t'éloigner mais je te tenais dans mes bras et n'avais pas l'intention de te lâcher.**_

_**-Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante. T'avais-je dit en souriant.**_

_**-Oui et bien je ne peux vous en dire autant puisque le plaisir de vous voir n'est pas réciproque. Si vous pouvez m'excuser… **_

_**-Allons, allons, ne sois pas comme cela Isabella.**_

_**-De un, c'est « vous » et de deux, c'est « Mademoiselle Swan » pour vous Monsieur Masen. Veuillez me laisser passer, je dois prendre des nouvelles de Leah, elle est enceinte si vous ne le saviez pas… Avais-tu soufflé alors que le mot « enceinte » provenant de ta voix avait comme la résonance d'une tombe.**_

_**-Cela ne semble pas vous faire plaisir de savoir que Madame Black est enceinte… Ainsi vous êtes toujours autant éprise de ce bon vieux Jacob, ma foi si vous aimez les déceptions continuez… T'avais dit dans le creux de l'oreille en te lâchant et en m'éloignant. »**_

Mon cœur était en morceaux de nouveau après cette nouvelle rencontre. Je m'étais vite éloigné avant de faire un geste désespéré et malencontreux, tu n'étais pas encore prête pour ce genre de contact avec moi. J'aurais tellement voulu t'embrasser, te faire oublier ce Black mais non, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment…

Plus je laissais de la distance entre nous, plus mon cœur se morfondait de désespoir. Quand allais-je te revoir de nouveau ? Te reverrais-je seulement avant de partir dans cette cause perdue qu'était cette guerre ?

**O-O-O**

Des morts, voilà ce que je voyais autour de moi, des cadavres partout et les seuls êtres vivants encore sur place étaient des croque-morts ainsi que des charognards. Je m'étais glissé entre les lignes ennemies et discrètement j'avais vu le soleil se couchait sur ces monticules d'êtres inanimés. L'obscurité et le brouillard tombaient sur les Ardennes et je m'étais fondu en eux pour revenir vers toi.

J'étais parti de Paris depuis deux jours, en mission pour le Ministère de la Guerre je devais observer comment nos troupes se débrouillaient face à l'ennemi. La seule conclusion que je pouvais mettre sur mon rapport est que nous continuons à tomber avec force face aux assauts de l'ennemi. Nos hommes se désespéraient et je craignais que d'ici peu leur décadence allait les conduire à la mutinerie. Si j'avais été parmi eux, j'aurais fait comme notre symbole Ariane et aurait soufflé le vent de la rébellion même si pour cela, j'aurais été coiffé à un pilori et avais été exécuté. C'était la mort dans l'âme et le cœur gonflé de rancœur envers ces vieux fous de généraux que je regagnais Paris.

Où étais-tu petite fille ? Je me désespérais de ne plus te voir, te croiser dans l'immeuble des Black. Je n'avais pu empêcher le départ de Jacob pour le front mais toi, que faisais-tu encore à Paris ? Leah m'avait confiée que tu venais tous les jours et que tu restais des heures entières à son côté. Je ne comprenais plus ta décision de rester, tout comme celle de Leah. Je la priais chaque jour de s'éloigner de la capitale, les allemands approchaient de jour en jour. La majorité de la population avait déjà fui sur les routes et ces dernières commençaient à souffrir sous le poids des explosions. Les moyens de transport se faisaient de plus en plus rares et je commençais à me désespérer de vous savoir là.

Un jour, enfin, je t'avais croisé chez eux, tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même, tu avais maigri et le seul bruit d'un bombardement te faisait frémir et te recroqueviller sur toi. Mon cœur saignait de te voir ainsi et pourtant tu étais bien là mais tu n'étais plus celle que j'avais connu. Je m'étais enquis des nouvelles de Leah et elle n'était point bonne. La grossesse la fatiguait et chaque jour était un combat alors qu'elle était clouée au lit impuissante et usée. Le médecin t'avait confié qu'elle avait une trop petite ossature pour le bébé et qu'elle risquait de mourir pendant l'accouchement. Des larmes avaient franchi la barrière de tes yeux et ce simple fait m'avait mis à genoux. Il fallait que je vous mette à l'abri et ta campagne était le lieu idéal, tu serais parmi les tiens et tu ne serais plus perdue dans cette ville fantôme…

A chaque visite que je vous rendais visite à Leah et à toi, elle semblait aussi usée que toi, si ce n'était plus avec le bébé. Je ne sus ce qui la fit changer d'avis, peut-être était-ce le bombardement de trop mais dans un dernier moment de force, elle me pria de vous trouver un véhicule pour rentrer chez vous. Je m'étais alors efforcé de chercher une voiture et de faire jouer mes relations. Quand enfin j'en avais trouvé une, c'était pour moi, le moment de partir pour le front même si nous avions déjà perdu la guerre… Je vous avais laissé le véhicule devant votre rue et vous avais dit au revoir. Tu avais levé les yeux vers moi et j'y avais vu de la panique.

_**« -Vous partez ?! T'étais-tu écriée.**_

_**-Oui, Isabella.**_

_**-Mais les allemands arrivent et vous-même, vous nous avez confié que la guerre était perdue. Pourquoi vous rendez-vous sur les lieux de combat si nous avons déjà perdu ? Avais-tu dit de plus en plus paniqué.**_

_**-Il semblerait que j'ai le don d'aimer les causes perdues, que voulez-vous ? T'avais-je souri en te regardant. Je voulais te faire comprendre mes sentiments avant de partir…**_

_**-Mais Leah, le bébé…**_

_**-Vous allez très bien vous en sortir, elle a encore deux mois de grossesse.**_

_**-Non, Edward ne me laissez pas, s'il vous plaît…**_

_**-C'est déjà fait mon chaton, je vous dis au revoir et non point un adieu car je vous reverrai. Puis-je vous demander une faveur avant de partir ? **_

_**-Sale, sale… Grrrr même maintenant vous m'énervez mais soit, dites moi ce que je peux faire pour vous…**_

_**-Embrassez-moi Isabella.**_

_**-Jamais ! »**_

Sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, je t'avais déjà emprisonnée dans mes bras, je t'avais renversée et dans un dernier élan de désespoir, j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tout mon être avait vibré dans ce baiser. Jamais de ma vie d'amant je n'avais vécu pareille expérience, je me sentais entier et alors je sus : j'étais bel et bien amoureux de toi, petite fille.

Je ne savais combien de temps avait duré ce baiser, je t'avais senti fondre dans mes bras et alors j'avais resserré mon étreinte sur toi mais bien trop vite à mon goût nous eûmes besoin d'oxygène. Je me reculai et sans que je ne m'y attende, je reçus l'une des plus belles gifles de mon existence. Je me redressai et te regardai, tu te tenais la main alors que tu sifflais de douleur et cela me fit sourire. Tu avais voulu montrer ta si belle colère et au final, tu t'étais fait mal. Ma joue avait beau lancé, j'en faisais fis car j'observai le spectacle de ta beauté. Tes lèvres gonflées par notre baiser en demandaient un autre, tes yeux noirs de colère et, j'espérais du désir, me fusillaient sur place. Dieu, comme tu pouvais être désirable ! Je te souris une dernière fois, avant de m'incliner devant toi. Je dis une dernière fois au revoir à Leah qui ne cachait point son amusement et je me retirai de vous. A mesure que je m'éloignais, mon atmosphère s'assombrissait, j'allais à la guerre…

**O-O-O**

Des morts, des ruines, le feu partout, voilà ce qu'était devenu la France sous les assauts des allemands. Les populations fuyaient mais rien arrêtait les Messerschmitt de tuer tout ce qui bougeait. Les routes étaient devenues de véritables charniers et plus je me rendais compte de ce spectacle affreux et plus je m'inquiétais pour toi, Isabella.

L'armée française tentait de ralentir l'avancée des nazis et en était même venue à faire sauter la totalité des ponts. Où étais-tu petite fille ? Étais-tu à l'abri ? Je n'étais pas très loin de notre région commune mais toi ? J'espérais que tu étais saine et sauve dans ta campagne grenobloise. Très souvent, peut-être même trop souvent, je me haïssais de vous avoir laissé ainsi, seules Leah et toi sur les routes de France.

La nuit était déjà tombé mais c'était comme si nous étions en plein jour tant le feu illuminait de manière sinistre la ville de Lyon. Au détour des rues, je voyais des hommes fuir, des femmes et des enfants pleurer, des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol et plus je m'avançais dans ce chaos et plus mon cœur se serrait en pensant à toi, où diable étais-tu Isabella ?

Le long d'un boulevard je crus reconnaitre ta voiture garer à la va-vite comme si elle était abandonnée. Je m'étais rapproché d'elle pour voir si tu étais bien là ou si tu avais fui plus loin dans le sud mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je te vis te redresser, un fusil à la main alors qu'un homme se rapprochait dangereusement de toi dans l'espoir de te voler ton véhicule. Je me mis à accélérer pour te venir en aide mais cela fut vain car déjà l'inconnu gisait à terre une balle dans le cœur. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de te redresser avec victoire même si tu avais maintenant les mains tâchées de sang ! Tu me lançais un regard et te saisissais de nouveau de ton fusil pour me viser. Si je n'avais pas eu autant peur pour ma vie, je crois que j'aurais bandé violemment dans mon pantalon en te voyant si sauvage et sanguinaire. Je levais les mains en signe de calme et de paix mais tu t'obstinais de me garder dans ton viseur.

_**« -Et bien Mademoiselle Swan, est-ce une façon d'accueillir un vieil ami ? T'ais-je demandé.**_

_**-Edward ? Edward ! Bonté divine, vous êtes là. Leah, réveille-toi et regarde ce que le bon vent nous amène ! Oh Edward c'est terrible, les routes sont jonchées de morts et je me sens fatiguée toujours plus chaque jour qui passe. Qu'allons-nous devenir ? »**_

Je m'étais rapprochée de toi et t'avais prise dans mes bras alors que tout s'effondrait autour de nous. Je ne savais pas quoi te répondre car je n'en savais rien. La guerre était certes perdue mais Hitler n'avait pas fini de se venger de la France, c'était tout ce dont j'étais conscient. Je m'étais écarté de toi et t'avais regardé, tu étais d'autant plus amaigri et ta peau déjà de porcelaine était devenue livide. La guerre t'avait marquée et je n'osais imaginer à quel point elle l'avait fait. Je me mis à regarder tout autour de nous, nous n'étions pas en sécurité dans cette rue. Je t'ai légèrement chahuté pour prendre le volant. La voiture mit un certain temps pour s'aluminer, le manque d'essence se faisait sentir mais il nous fallait partir.

Je ne savais combien de temps nous avions quitté cette rue, les bâtiments s'étaient raréfiés alors que la campagne gagnait son droit sur la ville. Je continuais encore et toujours à t'éloigner du spectacle de la mort et de la débâcle. Il faisait nuit noire quand je coupais enfin le moteur. Tu regardais tout autour de toi et seule une maison de campagne abandonnée nous faisait face. La végétation et l'obscurité nous entouraient.

_**« -Où sommes-nous Edward ? M'avais-tu demandé**_

_**-Nous avons dépassé le village de Reventin-Vaugris, tu ne te trouve plus très loin de chez toi, Isabella… Soufflais-je**_

_**-Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ?**_

_**-Parce que Leah a besoin d'un bon lit, tout comme moi et puis, tu es dans un état effroyable, il te faut un bon bain. Te taquinais-je**_

_**-Sale mufle ! Si nous n'avions pas quitté Paris, je serai dans un meilleur état mais je vous signale que c'est vous qui nous avez prié de partir alors ne me dîtes pas que je suis dans un état effroyable Monsieur Masen !**_

_**-Tiens donc, tu ne m'appelle plus Edward. Te souriais-je**_

_**-Je ne vous ai jamais appelé Edw… Oh et puis ça suffit, je vais aider Leah à se coucher, vous vous occupez du reste ! Grognais-tu avec colère. »**_

Tu étais redevenue ce chaton sauvage alors que tu avançais en claudiquant sous le poids d'une Leah évanouie vers le porche de cette ferme. Je souris à cette image que tu me renvoyer et me mis à te suivre avec vos bagages. Tu montais déjà les escaliers quand je franchis enfin le porche de cette demeure de fortune. Je regardais les alentours pour voir si nous étions bien seuls puis je me rapprochais d'un poêle à bois afin de nous chauffer un peu. Du pain dur et du fromage sec trônaient encore sur la table à manger, laissés là à la va-vite par les anciens propriétaires. J'entendais tes pas à l'étage du dessus avant de t'entendre et te rapprocher de moi. Tu eus un léger hoquet face à ce festin qui s'offrait à nous et si je n'avais pas déjà réservé une part pour Leah et moi, je crois que tu aurais tout englouti petite fille. Nous langions en silence face aux rougeoiements des braises. Leur lueur éclaircissait tes traits durcis et ta maigreur me frappa d'autant plus. Qu'étais-tu devenue petite fille ?

Quand tu eus fini ton repas, je t'ai pris par la main et t'ai mené vers le puits que j'avais entraperçu en te rejoignant dans cette ferme. Je te poussais jusque là et te demandais de te déshabiller. Tu me regardais avec effroi et puis je t'expliquais qu'il valait mieux que tu le sois si tu voulais te laver. Tu hochais la tête et t'étais rapidement mise à nue devant moi. Si je t'avais déjà imaginé nue Isabella, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que tu m'offrais ce soir-là. Ta silhouette était si bien dessinée, j'occultais les os de tes côtes et de ton bassin qui ressortaient pour mieux me concentrer sur tes seins, tes jambes et cuisses laiteuses, ton visage si féminin et enfantin à la fois jusqu'à deviner ce qui se cachait sous les poils de ton pubis. Tu me regardais par-dessous tes cils et je crus deviner le léger rougissement de tes joues, ce qui me fit sourire. Je puisais de l'eau dans le puits, et me déshabillais à mon tour. Je t'entendais hoqueter derrière moi quand je fus nu à mon tour.

_**« -Attendez, que faites-vous également nu Monsieur Masen ?**_

_**-Et bien je vais me laver également Isabella.**_

_**-Euh, euh…**_

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Je suis nue également et ce… ce n'est vraiment pas convenable.**_

_**-Et depuis quand es-tu aussi à cheval sur les conventions Isabella ? Aurais-tu fait autant de manières si cela avait été ton Jacob à ma place ?**_

_**-Là n'est pas la question ! Rhabillez-vous ! »**_

A la place de te répondre, je te vidais un seau sur la tête. L'eau devait être glaciale vu le bond que tu avais fait. Je tirais le pan de savonnette que j'avais trouvé au hasard dans la maison et m'agenouillais pour te savonner. Si d'abord tu avais été surpris, tu t'étais mis peu à peu à ronronner sous mes gestes. Faisais-tu exprès de m'amener à te désirer toujours plus à chaque seconde passée, à chacun de tes gémissements ? je caressais chacune de tes courbes et quand je me mis à savonner tes seins dont les pointes étaient érigées, je crus que j'allais te prendre sur le champ mais il ne le fallait pas… Tout fut accentué quand je dus m'approcher de ton sexe. Ta respiration était déjà haletante et tes gémissements ponctuaient chacun de mes gestes. Je dus prendre sur moi quand je caressais tes poils puis tes plis intimes. Ton sexe était si chaud et si humide. Etait-ce l'effet que je te faisais ou bien était-ce l'eau qui gouttait encore sur ta peau de porcelaine ? Tu m'intoxiquais, j'en arrivais même à penser tel un puceau… Que me faisais-tu Isabella ? Ce fut bientôt fini et bientôt je te vidais un nouveau seau sur toi et en fit de même pour moi. Je te tendis le pan de savon et je crus te voir défaillir quand je te dis que c'était à ton tour de me laver. Tu t'étais alors mise à genoux et tu avais commencé à frotter ma peau. Tes gestes timides m'allumaient et je crus mourir quand je te vis devant mon érection vigoureuse, la bouche très proche, trop proche de mon sexe. Tu m'avais alors regardé toute rougissante que tu étais et tu t'étais léchée les lèvres. Bon Dieu, comme je pouvais te désirer. Je t'avais pris par le dessous de tes aisselles et t'avais redressé. Je te désirais certes mais te voir ainsi ne faisait que tordre d'autant plus mes entrailles. Il fallait que tu t'éloigne de moi ou je ne jurais plus de rien…

Je m'étais hâté de me laver et m'étais rincé. Je pensais que tu étais de nouveau en sécurité dans la maison mais quand je m'étais retourné, tu étais là devant moi, les joues toujours rougies et tu t'étais rapprochée de moi. Tes yeux oscillaient entre mon sexe et mon visage et je dus garder mon sang froid pour ne pas te sauter dessus. La nature qui avait été silencieuse jusque là se fit entendre et bientôt des bombardements se firent entendre. La magie avait disparu et quand je me retournai pour te regarder, tu m'observais avec peur et panique. Tu me pris la main et m'emmenai à l'abri.

Tu me guidais à l'étage et me poussais dans une chambre déserte. Je ne te comprenais plus. Tout se fit trouble quand tu fus sur les pointes de tes orteils et que tu m'eus embrassé. Je défaillis et cela fut bien pire quand tu te mis à me caresser. J'aimais ce que tu me faisais mais je dus me reculer pour te demander ce qu'il te prenait.

_**« -Isabella ?**_

_**-Fais-moi l'amour Edward. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir avant que tu m'aies fait l'amour. »**_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Bon je vais me terrer dans un trou de souris.**

**Alors votre avis ?**

**Que va donc faire notre Edward ?**

**Bisous, à bientôt**

**Vôtre. Potine.**


End file.
